


We Carved a Home for Ourselves

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Love, Promises are Made to be Broken, Vitriolic Buds turned Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Goku and Bulma walked out into the world, their hands clasped tightly together and fingers interlaced. Bulma turned to Goku smiling."It's another adventure, huh?"Goku smiled back. A smile as sweet as the apples outside his home. Bulma wanted to taste them again. She noticed Goku staring at her. "What?""You look like you want to kiss me." Goku's smile grew, and Bulma couldn't help but to taste it.*Set after "Please Come, Say 'How Do'"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquapen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquapen/gifts).



_I met the girl that'd become my wife_  
_In the midst of a time when I was alone_  
_She became the symbol of the world outside_  
_I followed her outside my home_

_I watched as she screamed, cried, and shouted_  
_But my favorite times were when she laughed_  
_And seven years after knowing her, I spouted_  
_That I wanted her and she did not laugh_

_She did not laugh, this willowy beauty_  
_No, she held me close and set me a-fire_  
_Oh, I cried and laughed and died in her grasp_  
_Because the love she gave me drowned me_

_Oh, I died again in her grasp_  
_And ne'er did I wish to come alive in someone else's_  
_I met the girl that was my friend_  
_Her beautiful blue eyes, my only wanted company_

_And the day came when her belly swelled_  
_And the fruit of love grew inside of her_  
_She did burst with tears, laughter, and cheer_  
_As our child came into the world_

_My son, my wife, and I did live together_  
_For many years, and I knew nothing else_  
_I cared for nothing else, I wanted nothing_  
_I wanted her skin, I wanted to die in her_

_I met the girl that is my wife_  
_I met her when I was alone_  
_I met the girl that gave me life_  
_Her heart is my home_

_I met the girl that was my love_  
_I met the girl that is my love_  
_I ne'er cared for the world outside_  
Until I let her come inside

 _She scraped me out and filled me with a fire_  
A fire I cannot stay warm without  
_Every tear from her was a blade in my chest_  
Every smile the sun, every scream a penalty

 _I met a girl that I worshiped as a woman_  
Even when I knew not what a woman was  
_But one day she said "I met a boy_  
"A boy that became love, my brightness"

 _I sobbed for days, because I was leaving_  
And she knew, that witch, that I could not stay behind  
_I loved her more than I had in years_  
I carved myself a home in her heart

 _When the day came, I saw a God above me, Hell below_  
And I had no choice; I stole one  
_I met a girl that taught me to steal_  
I stole her heart as she stole mine

_I met a girl that I should not have met_  
But I regret no day, no life, no love of mine  
I care for nothing else, I want nothing  
_I want to die in her heart that is my home_  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Bulma have breakfast before the tournament.

Goku and Bulma walked out into the world, their hands clasped tightly together and fingers interlaced. Bulma turned to Goku, smiling.

"It's another adventure, huh?"

Goku smiled back. A smile as sweet as the apples outside his home. Bulma wanted to taste them again. She noticed Goku staring at her. "What?"

"You look like you want to kiss me." Goku's smile grew, and Bulma couldn't help but to taste it. The scent of a homemade breakfast tickled their noses, but Bulma was lost in sensation. Goku had always made her feel protective, a little boy that she had to care for and a little fighter to keep her safe; here, he was just a boy that she was following to a little table where a server took their orders. Goku, biting his lip for a short second, ordered only one plate of a full entree and an extra stack of pancakes.

"Only that?" Bulma sipped at her glass of water, teasing the other a little bit. Goku let out a giggle that reminded her of their younger days, her little friend before he became a man, her man.

"I don't want you to have to pay for things just 'cause I'm hungry." Goku stuck his tongue out slightly as he dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a little seed. "This is a Senzu. If you eat it, it'll heal your wounds, boost your energy, and keep you full for ten days."

"Really?" Bulma held out her hand, into which Goku dropped the Senzu. It was an innocuous seed, looking almost like a peanut or something equally as mundane. Bulma had learned, though, that the most mundane things could be rewarding.

He smiled at her, watching as she put it in her pocket. She always grabbed stuff to figure out how it worked. He liked that about her. "I'll eat one when I'm done with breakfast; that way, I'm not hungry during the tournament."

Their food arrived shortly after they had begun to chat about Goku training with Karin-sama in his tower. They dug in quickly, Goku more enthusiastically and Bulma found herself thinking of her youth.

Her older sister had always been independent, and it was something that made Bulma all the more resistant to rules as a child. The day her sister met an alien, Bulma had turned more towards science; if her sister had already met an alien, Bulma would find something else, something no-one had ever done before. When she had been at home, looking for anything to capture her interest, she had found a Dragon Ball.

And she had found her best friend... Her boyfriend.

Bulma looked up at Goku, who was drinking his juice. He was still so youthful and innocent compared to her; with his strength, he held her like something precious, like he could never bring himself to break her.

"Goku?"

His glass landed harder on the table than it normally would. He stared up at her, eyes pleading and wanting.

"Eh, did I say something wrong?"

"Um... You've never called me Goku before. Only when we did  _that_ ," he explained, and Bulma saw his cheeks getting a bit pink with an emotion that she couldn't identify. She thought back to the night before, and she remembered how his name tasted like a taboo, a taboo that she grew addicted to.

Bulma looked down at her eggs and sausage, looking at the way that it sat on her plate, waiting for her attention... just like Goku sat on her bed, waiting for her to speak.

"I... Do you like me calling you by your first name?"

"Yeah."

Bulma smiled as Goku finished his last piece of pancake, the sweetness surely staining his tongue and tempting Bulma to have a taste.

"Bulma- Mmph..."

Their kiss tasted like syrup, and the world was always sweet, as sweet as apples when they were like this. Bulma was thankful that they were here; at home, they would never be able to just kiss each other, with everyone able to watch.

"Bulma-san?"

Everyone's able to watch... and their kiss ended.

"Kuririn? Guys?" Goku's voice brought her back to the reality that was their life together. Bulma turned to Kuririn's voice, and she shivered when she saw someone else there, someone who looked completely as blindsided as she had felt that day, years ago, when he had left.

"Yamcha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all stayed in the same hotel. Drama cannot be avoided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your eager patience. School and life have been awful.

Goku watched as Bulma excused herself and grabbed Yamcha by the arm. They hurried away, their bodies tense and Goku wanted to run after them at the trace scent of anxiety rolling off from Bulma's body. He stood up and almost went after them, but a hand on his forearm stopped him.

"They need to talk, Goku."

"But Bulma's..." She was fiery, loud, emotional; she was good at talking, while Goku wasn't, and Yamcha might feel bad, if he had wanted Bulma to be his mate. Kami had told him that usually, once people decided on a partner, after becoming adults, it was usually forever. If Yamcha had wanted Bulma and didn't know that she didn't want him anymore...

"Okay... How did you guys sleep?" His smile hurt his cheeks, but it didn't stop his friends from chatting about their journeys and their excitement for the tournament.

* * *

Bulma sighed, feeling Yamcha clench at her hand.

"Bulma, what the Hell is going on?"

'This should be a good spot,' she thought, finding a small nook where a window pane made most of the wall. She let go of Yamcha, turning to face him; she almost regretted it.

His face showed such pain and strength. He was staring into her with the intensity of mountain flames, and it was something she probably would have missed weeks ago. She had decided to officially break up with Yamcha after the tournament; after the tournament, Yamcha wouldn't have anything to worry about, least of all worry about Bulma.

Then Goku had come back...

"Yamcha, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"How long has this been going on?" Yamcha looked on the verge of screaming, but in the time that they had known each other, Bulma knew that face could lead to crying. Yamcha had always been gentle to her, despite how rough the skin of his palms and his past violence.

"Last night... I wanted to split from you properly after the Tournament, Yamcha. I didn't want to upset you, and then Goku came over to talk last night, and Yamcha, I wanted him and he wanted- wants me..." Bulma felt a burning in her eyes and she clenched her eyes shut tightly as the sensation of tears tickled her eyes.

Arms held her close, and Yamcha felt so familiar. She had been bothered by the possibility, before coming to Papaya Island, that his touch could light her on fire like before. There, however, was no fire in her blood, no thirst for the man that she had been with for the better part of the last seven years. She just felt safe, in a familiar place.

"Was I not enough?"

"You would never even say 'good-bye'."

Yamcha sighed. "I put a lot of things before you, didn't I? I hope that Goku can make you happy."

Bulma smiled. "Don't hate him, Yamcha, please."

"If I'm gonna get mad at anybody, it'd be you, but we spent too much time getting angry at each other, Bulma." Yamcha pulled away, and Bulma wondered how he had managed to train his eyes to show wisdom, how his voice seemed to hold it. "It's probably better like this."

Their embrace was over, both of them stepping back.

"When you stop being mad at me, can we be friends, Yamcha?"

His smile, though anxious, was bright enough as he spoke, "Yeah. You're too interesting and crazy of a girl to not want to hang out with, Bulma."

She wiped her tears away. "I wish you luck in the Tournament."

Yamcha laughed. "I have a few new moves to show Goku, you know. I'll blow you away!"

Bulma found herself laughing, the morning air clear in her lungs.

* * *

 

Goku, sniffing the air discretely, wasn't worried for Bulma or Yamcha when they came back. Tenshin Han, Chaozu, Kuririn, and Launch had all ordered food for the morning, clearing the tension. Muten Rishi was flirting with the girl pouring orange juice for other customers. As Yamcha sat down to join them all, Goku gave him a small smile.

His smile grew when Yamcha smiled back.

Bulma sat down next to Goku, and Yamcha smile didn't go away.

"We should go around town for a bit," Kuririn mentioned. "Elimination rounds start at eleven this morning."

Launch smiled happily, her blue hair lovely as she brushed it back to see her watch. "It's not even nine o'clock yet, everybody."

Bulma smiled. "Let's go shopping and sightseeing, then."

Goku nodded in agreement, chirping "I wanna see how everything's changed. There are more people than the last Tournaments!"

They all finished their food and headed off, Bulma and Goku's hands intertwined after a moment of hesitation. Their grip was tight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Goku to get used to Bulma holding onto him


End file.
